


[Podfic] Rescuing Rhodey (Not!fic)

by Fragrantsun (Torchwood_Global), UstolemyNAME



Series: Possibly this Universe [2]
Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood_Global/pseuds/Fragrantsun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: No Rhodey Left Behind!





	[Podfic] Rescuing Rhodey (Not!fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).



> Because Rose was worried about Rhodey!

 

**Title:**  Rescuing Rhodey (Not!fic) 

**Reader:** UstolemyNAME, Fragrantsun  
**Length:**  1:23:10  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wC5u5FVnKX_Yh9-OK9SuiZbBek_VYTZ0) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ySshExNFS0qIDtfoM8ljyUZ7A48sXztF)

(Via ITPE)

[MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0493.zip) | [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0494.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, the thing we randomly mention about Robin? Its coming. Just...editing.


End file.
